The current mobility assistance market is served by over 450 models of mobility aids produced by more than 150 manufacturers. The four categories of mobility aids currently available include: (1) standard wheelchairs (manual propulsion); (2) ultralight wheelchairs (manual propulsion); (3) three and four wheel scooters (powered propulsion); and (4) powered wheelchairs. Each of these categories of mobility aids are discussed below.
Standard wheelchairs are the conventional, folding wheelchairs which can be seen in hospitals, airports, and shopping malls. They typically come in two models: self propelled, with large wheels which a passenger uses to propel themselves, and "Attendant" models, which have smaller wheels and are meant to be pushed by another person. Both types will typically fold sideways to make transport easier. Standard wheelchairs are typically priced low enough such that health insurance reimbursement is easily obtained for mid-range models based on a physician's prescription. Key shortcomings of standard wheelchairs include their unattractive, orthopedic product designs, and the fact that either physical exertion or an attendant is required to propel the chair.
Ultralight wheelchairs, the newest, most visible products, are currently receiving strong publicity. They are built out of exotic alloys and employ radical new designs in order to be quick and agile. Their reduced weight makes them easy to use and lift, but the frames will not typically fold. They typically are more expensive than standard wheelchairs, and are targeted toward younger, more active users. As a result of their higher cost, health insurance reimbursement is typically available only for an individual with a full-time need and only with a physician's prescription. Key shortcomings of the ultralight wheelchairs include the fact that manual exertion is required to move the chair, the orthopedic nature of the design, and the high price of such chairs limits their availability as a secondary or discretionary aid purchase.
Scooters are built in three and four wheel configurations and come closest to the industry's notion of a "consumer product," mitigating, to a large degree, the "handicapped" stigma associated with wheelchairs. Scooters are designed with thorough attention to aesthetics, are attractive in appearance, and perceived as fun, liberating and free-spirited in use. They are robust enough to function in cross-country and non-access-ready environments. While built to serve the needs of severely disabled individuals able to obtain health insurance reimbursement, scooters are also purchased, on a non-reimbursed basis, by individuals who have mobility difficulties which are not severe enough to qualify for reimbursement.
The most widely sold scooter models cost between three and five times the cost of standard wheelchairs, and weigh around 90 pounds without their batteries. Obtaining health insurance reimbursement for scooters (or any other powered mobility aid) is much more difficult than for manual wheelchairs; it typically requires an acute need (such as full-time impairment), several physicians' prescriptions, and ongoing and consistent follow up by physical therapists or equipment dealers. Key shortcomings of scooters include their high prices, limiting their discretionary purchase acceptability, their large size, making them cumbersome and obtrusive when used indoors or in social situations, and their heavy weight, making scooters difficult to transport, typically requiring disassembly or a van to be transported for use elsewhere.
Powered wheelchairs are becoming more sophisticated and robust with each design iteration. They are currently increasing in weight and cost as the frame designs, mechanicals, and electronics increase in complexity. Since they are designed exclusively for the needs of severely disabled individuals, they are heavy-duty medical appliances, which can handle a wide variety of non-access-ready environments and can overcome significant environmental obstacles. They are currently purchased almost exclusively with health insurance reimbursement, often require the close involvement of a team of healthcare professionals (physicians, physical therapists, wheelchair specialists) to fulfill prescriptive requirements and conduct a customized "fitting" of the wheelchair, and are generally used by individuals with only the greatest degree of impairment or disability. As a powered mobility aid, the procedures and qualifications for health insurance reimbursement are similar in nature, but more extensive, than those required for scooters. Powered wheelchairs will typically cost between four to eight times the cost of standard wheelchairs, and weigh between 80 and 150 pounds (without batteries). Weight has not typically been a consideration for manufacturers of powered wheelchairs, since severely disabled users will normally have modified their lifestyles, transportation means and living environments to accommodate their needs. The key shortcomings of powered wheelchairs include their high price, as they are specialized medical applicants, their heavy weight and large sizes which make them cumbersome to transport, and their unattractive, orthopedic appearance.
Each of the products discussed above is, by and large, derived from the healthcare industry. Such products are largely medical and orthopedic appliances and, because of their cost, appearance, and cumbersomeness, are most suited to individuals with acute mobility difficulties who require full time mobility assistance. They were designed largely for functional use following a trauma and as such are (i) designed for use in all environments (including those that are not handicap access-ready); (ii) unappealing, heavy steel and chrome orthopedic appliances, (iii) heavy and unwieldy which make them difficult or impossible to transport; and (iv) large obtrusive and ungainly in operation.
A final issue surrounding current products relates to their prescriptive nature and the difficulty of obtaining health insurance reimbursement. Standard wheelchairs are easily reimbursed based on a generally prescribed need. Ultralight wheelchairs can be reimbursed if the need is full-time or more specialized and this need is reflected in the prescription. For powered aid reimbursement, either scooters or wheelchairs, the difficulty increases dramatically. Often several physicians will need to support the prescription process, and physical therapists or equipment specialists will need to follow up with the agencies. In all cases, health insurance will only reimburse the cost of a single mobility aid. The costs of any secondary or discretionary aids that may be desired (such as a light wheelchair for transport and use in place of a scooter) are borne solely by the customer.
There are several common attributes that wheelchair and scooter users desire. Each of the products described above meet some, but not all, of these criteria. As Table I below shows, consumers are forced to make substantial compromises when selecting from one of the currently available products. A "WA" in the table below indicates that the criteria is "well-addressed" by the product, and a "PA" indicates that the criteria is "partially addressed" by the product.
TABLE I Current Mobility Aids & Characteristics Easy-To- Non- All Affordable Transportable Comfortable Use orthopedic Unobtrusive Powered Terrain Standard WA WA WA PA Wheelchairs Ultralight WA WA PA WA
Wheelchairs Powered WA
PA Wheelchairs Scooters WA PA WA
PA
The present invention is designed to satisfy the needs of individuals who are not dependent on a full-time mobility aid; rather it is targeted towards those individuals who experience pain, difficulty or tire easily when walking. As such, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobility aid for part time discretionary assistance. That is, for use by individuals who are able to walk unaided or with some mobility assistance, but experience pain or tiredness when conducting their daily routines around their home, work, community or shopping centers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mobility aid with an unobtrusive and appealing design which rigorously avoids the traditional "orthopedic" design of conventional wheelchairs, and also avoids the stigma associated with their use. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobility aid that can be used by anyone without engendering, to either the user or onlookers, a sense of being handicapped.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mobility aid that folds compactly, is lightweight and highly transportable. Thus, as discussed more fully below, the present invention incorporates a frame that is sturdy and rigid when in use, but which can be quickly and compactly folded for transport. Other powered wheelchairs will collapse to a limited degree, but the present invention folds to a small, flat package, weighing less than 25 pounds, which is easily lifted into a car trunk or back seat.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a battery powered mobility aid that is highly affordable. Thus, as discussed more fully below, the present invention has an overall low weight and power management electronics that can be driven effectively with a single, small battery (approximately 10 pounds).
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a powered mobility aid which is easy for a user to control and maneuver during use of the device.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from the description and claims which follow or may be learned by the practice of the invention.